Aku Tanpamu
by SUICCHON
Summary: Apa mimpi buruk Aomine Daiki? Yaitu si istri minta talak. Fic spesial requestan Ffureiya. Selamat Ulang Tahun Ffureiya-san!


Fic abal bin mawut requestan author favorit saya, ffureiya. Selamat Ulang Tahun, kak Freaa! ^^ Ini dariku untukmu yang jauh disana.

*SWITCH ON*

 _"Masakan lo enak. Mau jadi istri gua ngga?"_

 _"Boleh. Kita jadi bisa one on one tiap hari."_

Lalu benih cinta bersemi diantara keduanya.

Aomine Daiki. Frustasi.

3 kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan lelaki dim yang tengah terbaring malas di depan TV dalam apartemennya. TVnya tak menyala dan Daiki menatapnya antusias. Seolah ada anime Kurokono Tasuke sedang tayang. Daiki mengglundung kesana, lalu glinding kesini saking malasnya dan tak ada pekerjaan. Matanya malas bak ikan mati di pasar setempat. Apalagi perilakunya. Tak hanya bagai ikan mati, namun bagai kucing tak laku kawin. Intinya Daiki sedang dalam fase hidup segan mati tak mau.

Disebabkan oleh sosok sang istri yang sedang perjalanan menuju gelar 'mantan istri'. Si istri yang dinikahinya belum genap 2 tahun tiba tiba minta talak. Daiki sesungguhnya dibuat gonjang ganjing. Ia dan istri pun telah pisah ranjang. Daiki sudah lelah hati. Meski begitu, meski sang istri menuntut perceraian Daiki tak peduli. Surat cerai masih Daiki terlantarkan di bawah bantal. Motivasinya, agar bisa ia pandangi, renungi, dan tangisi ketika hendak tidur. Namun sesungguhnya hati Daiki lebih mengerti. Agar ia dapat bertemu si pujaan hati melalui mimpi.

Istri Daiki itu sosok paling unyuk yang pernah Daiki kenal. Serta sosok paling moe yang pernah Daiki terlantarkan. Istri Daiki itu adalah seseorang paling maji tenshi yang sangat berharga untuk Daiki. Sosok paling merajai hatinya yang pernah Daiki abaikan. Tanyakan pada waktu yang berlalu. Daiki baru sadar si istri maji tenshi ternyata sangat berharga ketika dunianya tengah runyam. Tanya Daiki menyesal atau tidak? Tanyakan pada waktu yang berlalu.

Daiki bagai butiran debu. Karena tentu saja, aku tanpamu bagai butiran debu. Tak berarti dan tak lengkap. Ibarat hidung tanpa upil. Ibarat rate M tanpa scene coblos mencoblos. Ibarat Author tanpa fanfic. Bagaikan Fujimaki Tadatoshi tanpa Kuroko no Basuke. Bagaikan Kuroko No Basuke tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya. Umpama negara berkembang tanpa korupsi. Umpama Jokowi tanpa JK. Tidak lengkap dan tentu saja ada lubang menganga di hati Daiki yang rapuh dan halus.

Daiki bertapa sehari semalam. Tak makan tak minum. Mau makan apa, si istri sudah tak memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Hasil pertapaannya itu, Daiki jadi lebih sadar diri. Ia sadar. Salahnya lah si istri minta cerai. Ia sadar ia egois. Istri sesempurna itu, namun Daiki masih sering mempertanyakan apakah si istri pantas berada di sisinya, serta menyokongnya kala ia terjatuh. Daiki sadar ia makhluk Tuhan paling bodoh.

Lantas yang menjadi tanda tanya semenjak perceraian yang belum ditandatangani, ada perkara apa sehingga rumah tangga si lelaki coklat matang diterjang prahara? Ada konspirasi hati disana sini. Ada PIL alias Pria Idaman Lain. Daiki mengidam-idamkan lelaki lain. Daiki sudah terpenjara. Tertawan hatinya oleh pesona seorang pria. Teralihkan dunia serta akal sehatnya oleh sebiji janda uke.

Janda mana yang kejatuhan berkah serta musibah untuk dicintai seseorang berdaki abadi seperti Aomine Daiki? Ialah janda kembang yang menjadi buah bibir warga desa. Suaminya mati ketika sedang bertugas mengantarkan bulog ke daerah terpencil, truknya terguling ke jurang. Siapa kah ia? Yaitu si pria cantik berambut coklat halus. Lelaki matang serta dewasa dengan pembawaan diri yang sempurna. Sakurai Ryo namanya. Merupakan janda kembang yang sanggup memenjarakan Daiki dalam pesonanya yang lembut serta keibuan.

Awal mula kisahnya kala kawan kawan seperjuangannya sibuk membanggakan pasangan masing masing. Daiki termakan ucapan beberapa kawan yang besar kepala. Bagaimana tidak iri ketika Midorima dan Takao membanggakan hubungan keduanya yang manis? Atau Akashi yang jumawa mengatakan istrinya penurut sekali? Atau pasangan model dan guru TK yang membikin Daiki makin iri setengah mati? Ah dan jangan lupakan si titan yang bisa manja manjaan dengan si istri. Anyway istri si titan itu abangnya istrinya. Dan Daiki sudah lupa. Ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau dari rumput sendiri.

Niatnya Daiki hendak mempersubur rumputnya sendiri. Naas, ia gagal. Rumputnya tumbuh terlalu liar. Maka daripada memelihara rumput, lebih baik Daiki menanam kembang. Kebetulan kembang di desanya mau saja dipetik Daiki. Namun malang, kembangnya belum sempat mekar sempurna, rumput di sampingnya telah layu terinjak si pemilik yang lebih menyenangi kembang. Padahal tadinya para tetangga lebih kagum akan hijaunya rumput Daiki yang lebih hijau dari milik mereka. Apa mau dikata, rumputnya sudah digilas Daiki sendiri. Ya sudah lah ya, Daiki kufur nikmat.

Si istri namanya Kagami Taiga. Lelaki yang membikin para lelaki cemburu karena terkadang kelucuannya menyilaukan para lelaki serta menimbulkan disfungsi hati,berhentinya kinerja otak dan sel sel syaraf. Lelaki manis yang mampu mengolah musibah menjadi berkah. Mampu menyulap azab menjadi nikmat. Dan tidak akan mampus,sakaw,kalap,koleps ketika dihadapkan pada sosok Aomine Daiki.

Kagami Taiga. Namanya sudah mengadopsi 'Aomine' sebagai marganya. Kalau digabung jadi Aomine Taiga bin Kagami. Singkatnya Aomine Taiga. Satu satunya jiwa yang mampu mendukung sang suami kala ia terjatuh. Sosok yang mampu menopang sang suami saat ia berjalan tertatih. Sosok yang menentramkan hati suami meskipun tampangnya bak siswa SMA nantang tawuran. Intinya Kagami ini istri berjenis kelamin lelaki. Memang tidak ada korelasinya kok.

Meski begitu, Taiga ini sosok yang sangat tegar menghadapi cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Namun, sesabar dan segahar apapun Taiga, ia tetap berhati istri sayang suami. Hatinya yang kinclong nan lembut itu remuk seketika saat menyaksikan suaminya tengah memeluk serta mencium bibir ranum seorang pria ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah tersangka untuk diajak arisan sama sama. Taiga seketika disfungsi hati. Gagal paham.

Apa yang kurang darinya sehingga si suami berpaling? Apa yang tidak ada pada Taiga? Ia kurang sempurnakah bagi Daiki? Ia sama seperti Ryo. Sama sama punya selang di selangkangan. Kalau ditanya begitu pun Daiki bisa kalap seketika. Ia bingung. Taiganya unyu, Taiganya moe. Namun yang mendasari perselingkuhan terlarang tersebut karena Daiki haus. Haus kelembutan seseorang. Haus dibelai ketika sedang lelah dan bukan dikatai 'segitu aja capek? Laki bukan sih?'

Nampaknya Daiki telah lupa. Siapa yang sering memarahinya kala ia membuang paprika? Siapa yang menabok kepala keras saat Daiki terbuai oppai kaum hawa? Siapa yang mengikat tangannya ke sisi ranjang untuk didominasi ketika malam tiba? Siapa yang mampu mengimbanginya one on one selepas bekerja? Itu Taiga.

 _Kawin lagi.. suamiku istrinya baru lagi._

 _Nangis lagi.. aku jadi nangis lagiii_

Daiki jadi ingat peristiwanya.

Saat itu pukul 7 malam. Cuacanya kacau. Hujan deras dan petir menyambar di luar. Ia duduk di depan TV, sibuk main LINE dan bbm-an dengan Ryo. Saling bertukar perhatian. Secangkir kopi hitam dan sepiring pisang goreng bikinan istri menjadi saksi peristiwa naas itu. Malam itu kopi bikinan istri terasa tak begitu manis. Pisang gorengnya juga tak begitu sedap seperti biasanya. Daiki menjadi bertanya tanya ada perihal apa. Maka ia bangkit dan mendapati Taiga ada di depannya. Taiga, dengan penampilan funky abiz, headphone terkalung di lehernya, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, membawa koper, pokoknya tak kalah dari Aliando.

"Daiki."

"Baru aku hendak mencarimu, sayang."

"Aku tau, Daiki."

"Mau kemana kau dengan koper besar seperti itu, istriku?"

"Mau pulang."

"Kamu kan sudah di rumah."

"Pulang ke orang tuaku." Jawab Taiga

Bersamaan dengan itu, kilat menyambar dan guntur berbunyi keras sekali.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sarung yang Daiki genggam erat jatuh, merosot memperlihatkan kolor Daiki yang bertuliskan 'sayang mama'.

"Hah?"

Daiki budeg dadakan.

"Pulangkan aku ke orang tuaku. Aku minta cerai saja."

Ucapan Taiga untuk terakhir kali dalam kurun waktu sebulan sampai saat ini.

Dan ternyata setelah dicek, gula di dapur habis karena Daiki tak menafkahi Taiga lagi. Pantas rasanya tak sedap, setidak sedap kondisi kalbunya.

Setelah peristiwa kelam tersebut, Daiki terus mencoba menyembuhkan hatinya yang babak belur dihajar sang istri. Ia mencoba banyak hal. Mulai dari move on pada Ryo hingga berguru dan berkonsultasi pada Midorima. Ryo itu lembut namun tak dapat menghadirkan sensasi greget seperti Taiga. Terlibat NTR dengan Ryo pun serasa makan nasi lauk nasi. Hambar tanpa sensasi. Sedang berkonsultasi pada Midorima malah membuat Daiki makin frustasi. Sarannya dari hari ke hari sama saja. Beli benda keberuntungan! Lalu Daiki sadar, mempercayai kawan hijau segarnya itu sama saja akan menjerumuskan Daiki ke jurang kemusyrikan.

Nah, Daiki yang hatinya berantakan jadi tak karuan. Tak tergambarkan. Ia lelaki bagai duda tapi bukan duda. Istri pergi namun masih berstatus beristri. Istri minta talak dan Daiki belum menolak. Semata karena Daiki belum bisa memutuskan. Kurang syahdu bagaimana coba?

Daiki di Riau, Taiga di Jogja. Mau bersua dengan sang istri jadi hal yang mustahil. Kalau kangen ya telpon saja. Namun boro boro diangkat oleh si istri, nomor ponsel Daiki sudah di blacklist dari kontak Taiga. Selanjutnya Daiki beli kartu baru yang digit terakhirnya 0510, nomor jersey ia dan Taiga sewaktu ia masih sekolah di STM dan Taiga sekolah di SMA. Selanjutnya Daiki mengaku nomor nyasar. Dipikirnya Taiga tak tahu apa.

'Yank.'

'Ini xhiava each?'

Taiga. Move on dari sang suami semudah mengupil sehabis pilek.

'Yank, uangnya dah kutransfer ke rekening kamu.'

'Pertamaxx ijin sedot gan'

'Yank aku di PHK Akashi.'

'Thanks infonya bro.'

Lalu Daiki tersenyum pias.

Dalam doa doa yang selalu Daiki panjatkan tiap malam, selalu ada nama Taiga. Taiga,Taiga,Taiga,Taiga lalu Ryo. Daiki selalu berdoa semoga Taiga kembali jadi istrinya yang taat pada suami, maji tenshi, hafal UUD 1945 serta pancasila dan berguna bagi nusa dan bangsa. Ia berdoa, semoga keluarga kecilnya menjadi keluarga sakinah mawaddah warahmah, cepat diberi momongan, serta selalu dilingkupi kemakmuran pangan dan kestabilan ekonomi. Ia pun berdoa agar Taiga yang jauh disana segera disadarkan dan kembali pulang ke pelukannya, serta agar Ryo dijauhkan dari godaan setan meski Daiki sudah tak menjaganya lagi.

Meski doanya belum dijawab oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, namun Daiki tak lelah berusaha. Ia sudah berhasil move on dari sang janda. Ia bahkan mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan si istri. Daiki menelpon Taiga tiap hari. Kadang mamanya yang mengangkat, kadang bapaknya yang mengangkat. Sering sering sih bapaknya. Bapaknya galak. Tapi Daiki tak ingin berputus asa.

Meski bekalnya hanya smartphone jadoel, Daiki terus berjuang. Ketika telepon mulai diabaikan, Daiki beralih ke sms. Masih ingin LDR dengan Taiga. Daiki tahu, meski istrinya jarang membalas pesan singkatnya atau sekalipun membalas hanya dengan beberapa gelintir huruf saja pasti si istri nanti luluh juga. Asalkan Daiki rajin dan telaten seperti niatan orang menabung untuk beli motor.

Taiga itu istri Daiki. Maka hanya Daiki yang bisa memahami Taiga seorang. Tingkahnya, tabiatnya, ideologinya, hingga sifatnya. Hanya Daiki seorang yang hafal jadwat cancut yang dipakai Taiga tiap senin sampai minggu, dari cuaca panas hingga musim becek dimana Taiga akan ikut becek juga malamnya. Maka Daiki yakin Taiga akan kembali.

Jarak Riau-Jogja itu jauh. Tak dapat ditempuh hanya naik bus AKAP apalagi jalan kaki. Ibarat Taiga pindah ke negara Somalia nun jauh disana. Namun Daiki yakin ada hikmah dibalik itu semua. Daiki yakin jarak bukanlah apa apa dibanding perasaan membaranya yang tengah masuk zone terhadap Taiga. Daiki selalu berkata bahwa jarak itu media pembuktian cintanya pada Taiga. Apakah nanti perasaannya pada Taiga akan tetap membara atau remuk terlindas masa. Nyatanya perasaannya masih membara dan tetap ia cekod cekod andai ia mengingat Taiga tak berada di sisinya.

Ah jarak. Bagi Daiki itu pembuktian cinta. Namun bagi istri pengusaha yang rumahnya samping apartemen Daiki, jarak itu mukjizat. Daiki cukup tahu saja. Istri tetangga itu tipikal laki durhaka. Maunya selingkuh kemana mana. Apalagi kalau terpisah jarak dengan si suami. Tapi nyatanya rumah tangga mereka adem ayem saja. Tak seperti rumah tangganya yang sekarang sedang diguncang gempa. Oh iya, istri tetangga namanya Nijimura Shougo.

Ketika Daiki tengah mengglinding malas di depan TV tanpa alasan yang jelas, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada sms.

'Daiki'

Istrinya sms, gan!

'Ea yank? Dah maem lum? :*'

'Surat talaknya sudah ditanda tangani?'

Segera setelahnya Daiki mengambil air wudhu. Hendak mengadu pada sang Pemilik Hari Pembalasan. Apa salahnya sehingga si istri yang manis henshin jadi bengis. Apa yang mengubah Taiga sehingga bermutasi jadi sekeji itu? Daiki dibuat khawatir setengah mati. Mungkinkah Taiga sedang menjalin kekasih kekasihan dengan lelaki lain? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Daiki harus menyusul Taiga segera!

"Halo, Midorima?"

"Apa, nodayo?"

"Bisa pinjami aku uang?"

"Pinjam Akashi sana."

"Ya, makasih."

Midorima tengah labil ekonomi.

"Halo, Akashi?"

"Ya halo. Keluarga Akashi disini."

"Ini Furihata ya?"

"Benar. Ada apa Aomine-san kok sepertinya sedang panik?"

"Bisa pinjami aku uang tak?"

Hening.

Suara telepon diletakkan.

"Bang! Bang sei.. I-ini Daiki-san mau utang."

"Bilang ke Daiki, jual saja tubuhnya pada janda kaya kota tetangga."

Suara konfersasi ringan.

"Halo Aomine-san.."

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.

Daiki lelah. Lelah hati lelah ekonomi. Rintangannya terlampau banyak. Ibarat nembak cewek, bapaknya galak, abangnya preman, adeknya psikopat. Ibarat membuat indomie, kompornya mati, tabung gasnya meledak. Ibarat nunggak bayar kos, ibu kosnya sedang pms. Hendak bertandang ke kandang macan saja susahnya asdfghjkl. Uang tak punya, dan andai kata punya uang untuk ke rumah mertua, Taiga belum tentu mau diajak pulang.

Tapi memang fokus permasalahannya yaitu Daiki tak punya uang. Daiki dipurnakan dari kepolisian karena dituduh dalang dari penangkapan Novel Baswedan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dampaknya ekonomi keluarganya mengalami fluktuasi sebelum akhirnya jatuh, terjun bebas seperti kurs dollar terhadap rupiah. Seakan masih kurang naas, istrinya mendadak minta talak. Mungkinkah Daiki sedang diadzab yang pedih atas perilaku menyimpangnya selama ini?

Daiki sudah tobat, Daiki juga sudah rajin bersedekah serta berinfaq. Namun mengapa cobaan datang silih berganti? Daiki harus bagaimana lagi?

"Aomine-san.."

"Tetsu, aku lelah."

"Sebaiknya kau susul saja istrimu itu, ssu!"

"Bagaimana kalau ia tak mau pulang?"

Aomine. Curhat.

Meski kawan kawannya kadang menjengkelkan, namun beberapa masih ada yang punya hati untuk sekedar mendengarkan curhatan Daiki meskipun Daiki harus memberi tumbal di altar bernama Maji Burger, Burger beneran.

Kini pasangan model dan guru tk itu berbesar hati mendengarkan curhatan si daki Daiki.

"Aku harus apa?"

"Susul istrimu."

"Bapaknya galak. Tidak bisa."

"Menderitalah tanpa istrimu ssu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Mati saja kau, Aominecchi."

"Kampret kalian berdua."

Berdebat dengan Kuroko dan Kise itu bagaikan mendebatkan gaun biru hitam atau putih emas. Tak ada habisnya, mengalir dan mengalir dan mengalir terus tanpa henti.

Karena obrolan bersama Kise Ryota dan Kise Tetsuya tak membuahkan hasil, Daiki pulang. Dirogohnya ponsel smartphone jadoel dan dibukanya aplikasi facebook.

Berandanya dipenuhi status imbisil rekan rekan dunia mayanya. Daiki jijay, maka discroll kebawah lalu kebawah dan kebawah lagi. Siapa tau ada oasis. Foto mai-chan tanpa busana mungkin?

Lalu sebuah foto mengobok obok kokoro Daiki dengan bengis.

Akun bernama 'Kagami Tiger' tengah mengupload foto. Gambar wajahnya dengan bibir dimanyun manyunkan tengah menunjukkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Positif hamil. Daiki mendadak susah bernafas, paru parunya mengalami disfungsi dadakan. Istrinya hamil. Demi nenek moyang sedang selfie dengan cicit kayang, demi Kaneki menikah dengan Tsukiyama lalu selingkuh dengan Arima, Daiki tak percaya. Lelaki mana di dunia ini bisa dibuahi? Maka Daiki stay calm, membuka komentar komentarnya. Memastikan foto si istri bukanlah hasil sotosop chara hamil seperti yang sedang booming beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **Akashi Kouki**

Selamat ya Aomine Taiga. Akhirnya dapat momongan juga. Nah bapaknya, si **Hitampan dan Verani kemana?**

Daiki di summon oleh istri si dewa partai Rakuzan Hebat.

 **Kagami Tiger**

Bapaknya kawin sama lelaki lain. Sudah lah jangan di bahas. Mulai sekarang gua single daddy.

Lalu Daiki tersenyum pias dengan ekspresi bak perawan divonis kanker serviks stadium 4. Hampir mati.

Taiga. Istrinya pasti tekanan batin sekali sehingga mengatakan hal sepias itu. Daiki juga yang salah. Istrinya hamil dan ia tak ada di samping istri untuk menggenggam tangannya, mengelus pundaknya, atau mengajaknya on on one dalam usia kehamilannya yang masih muda. Sekarang Daiki bisa apa? Ia hampa tanpa Taiga. Ia hampa tanpa melihat sosok unyuk si istri yang tengah hamil muda. Daiki bisa apa? Menyusul si istri ke pulau tetangga pun ia tak mampu.

.

.

.

Taiga. Tengah selonjoran asik di teras rumah Midorima sambil ngemil sepiring bakpia panas hasil oleh oleh dari kampung. Ada Midorima Kazunari duduk di sampingnya dan sama sama ikut ngemil bakpia. Mumpung gretongan. Lagipula camilan Taiga tidak ada yang tidak enak.

"Thanks dah buat gua hamil yak Takao."

"No. Aku sekarang Midorima. Soal edit sotosop gitu mah aku dah dewa banget. Oiya. Kata katamu barusan agak ambigay deh."

"Sorry bray."

"Suamimu keknya frustasi banget pas kamu tinggal pulang kampung kemarin."

"Syukur dah kalau si Aho itu stress. Kalo ngga stress gua minta talak beneran deh. Capek juga kokoroku dipermainkan gitu." Ucap Taiga sambil menelan sebiji bulat bakpia isi kacang hijau.

"eh tapi beneran ya suamimu selingkuh ama Sakurai Ryo? Keknya Ryo polos beneran lho. Pas kita arisan kemaren aja dia banyak diem." Takao ikut melahap sebiji bakpia.

Obrolan Taiga dan Kazunari sudah selayaknya obrolan ibu ibu PKK sedang membahas janda tetangga yang hendak dimadu anak raja minyak dari arab. Siapa bilang laki tak bisa menggunjing? Taiga bisa. Kazunari bisa. Hanya saja gunjingan antar pria itu tak seheboh obrolan para wanita.

"Iya. Gua lihat sendiri Daiki hampir nganu ama Ryo. Sakit. Tapi ngga papa. Gua maso kok."

"Pantes kamu bisa akrab ama aku." Kazunari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku maso sekali you know."

.

.

.

Daiki pulang ke rumah.

Tak ada sambutan hangat dari siapapun. Tak ada sosok berapron biru navy sedang memasak ebi goreng untuknya. Tak ada.

Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Menemukan kamarnya telah rapi. Dan surat talak tergeletak manis di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Perasaan tadi Daiki tak membongkar surat talak yang ada di bawah bantal. Lantas ini?

Surat talak tersebut masih rapi. Tanpa tanda tangan Daiki. Daiki mengambilnya, tersenyum penuh luka.

"Andai kau tahu, istriku. Aku hampa tanpamu. Come to papa sayang."

Daiki jatuh terduduk di dekat ranjang. Menatapi serta meratapi surat talak manis yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Mengambil lembarannya dari map dan membaliknya dengan pilu nan syahdu.

'Daiki. Aku pulang kampung. Majalah Mai-chanmu semuanya kujual buat ongkos serta beli beras untuk kau makan selama aku tak ada. Takutnya nanti kamu jadi kurus kering kalau tak ada beras. Aku balik tanggal 2 Juni besok.

Taiga.

NB : ini surat kalau kau setuju talak dan ganti istri. Kalau setuju, besok aku balik sudah di tanda tangani ya. Tak apa. Aku ikhlas diceraikan.'

Taiga. Kebodohan serta IQ-nya tak beda jauh dari sang suami. Mana mau si suami menceraikannya sementara tanpa si istri di sisinya saja ia bak tunawisma.

Taiga. Ke-maji tensi-annya menyelamatkan rumah tangga. Ia malaikat. Malaikat yang mengatakan ikhlas di cerai dan masih sempat meninggalkan beras untuk Daiki masak selama ia tak ada.

Daiki menengok tanggal. Hari ini tanggal merah. Tanggal 2 Juni. Ini hari H dong berarti.

Buru buru Daiki bangkit, berlari seperti saat ia sedang zone melawan taiga sewaktu pertandingan di SMA dulu. Ia menggebrak pintu depan rumahnya. Naas. Ada tubuh kekar seukuran tubuhnya tertabrak oleh tubuh Daiki. Jatuh dengan berbagai barang bawaan berserakan.

"Matamu kemana?! Pake mata dong!"

Itu istrinya. Si macan yang tengah mengaum dengan auman sekeras letusan gunung Sinabung.

"Taiga."

Daiki terdiam. Menatap sang istri yang sedang memberesi barang barangnya yang terjatuh.

"mata lo kemana, baka! Kalo mau masuki rumah ketuk pintu dulu napa?!" Daiki ikutan ngotot.

"Gua ngga mau dikritik ama spesies bluwes kek elo. Sesama ordo primata ngga usah sok lo!" Taiga tak kalah ngotot.

Tak ada ucapan maaf dari bibir Daiki. Taiga tahu suaminya memang susah meminta maaf. Tapi dari segala perbuatannya Taiga bisa menyimpulkan. Daiki meminta maaf melalui caranya sendiri. Dan adu ngotot ini salah satu cara keduanya melampiaskan rasa cinta masing masing.

Setelah keduanya berhadapan, Daiki tersenyum. Senang dan terharu. Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih di syukuri selain melihat Taiga di depannya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan Pojok :

Hai. Switch kembali dengan sebuah fic imbisil. Fic requestan dari Ffureiya. :3 Karena hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ffureiya-sama maka aku mendedikasikan fic ini sebagai kado. xD maaf deh kalo ngga sesuai dengan harapanmu, kak Frea.. xD Tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya di tengah kesibukanku persiapan buat event kemarin :3

Semoga kamu suka.

NB : ada yang pakai LINE? Gabung yuk di grup Line 'AOKAGA INDONESIA' :3 yang mau gabung bisa invite id Ffureiya atau Switch. Pm saja ya kalau memang niat. xD

*promosi ceritanya


End file.
